big_block_singsongfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC's (Transcript)
The transcript of "The ABC's" goes in the key of C#MJ. Intro: Bruce: Come on kids! Let's sing the ABC's! Chorus (This is sung twice): Bruce: Wow whee! Others: The A B Cs. all 3: 26 letters from A to Z. Bruce: A is for Andrew the robot! (shows alphablock a and andrew) Ben: B is for Blake the bigfoot creature! (shows alphablock b and Bigfoot Blake) Stuart: C is for cat, although his name is Simon (shows alphablock c and simon) Bruce: D is for Dogs, Buddy and Mutty (shows alphablock d and buddy and mutty) Ben: Hey, what about E Bruce: E! Eric the brother of Chris! (shows alphablock E and Eric) Eric: Marvin also comes to my barber shop. (Chorus twice) Bruce: F Ben and Stuart: F Bruce: Frank the chicken! (shows alphablock F and Frank) Frank: Bawk Bawk Bawk. Frank starts with F! Bruce: G Ben and Stuart: G Bruce: George! (shows alphablock G and George) George: That's me! Bruce: H Ben and Stuart: H Bruce: Harry! (shows alphablock H and Harry) Harry: Here I am! Bruce: I Ben and Stuart: I Bruce: Ice cream (shows alphablock I and an ice cream cone) Sid: I got sick eating ice cream cones. Bruce: J Ben and Stuart: J Bruce: Jogging (shows alphablock J and Douglas Jogging) Douglas: Douglas may not start with J, but jogging does. (Chorus) Bruce: K is for Kyle! Kyle: Hello! Bruce: L is for Lester Lion! Lester: Roar. Bruce: M is for Matt. Matt: Don't forget my hexagon glasses! Bruce: N is for Numbers! Cameron: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Bruce: O is for Octopus! Pete: Hello. Bruce: P is for Phil the daredevil! Phil: Here are some of my tricks! Ben: Not now, Phil. Phil: Okay. Ben and Stuart: what about Q?! Bruce: what about Q? ben and Stuart: Yeah! Bruce: Well how about a Quad of colourful blocks. Happy Band: well, thank you. (chorus) Bruce: R Ben and Stuart: R Richie: Ringmaster. My name Richie starts with R. Bruce: S Ben and Stuart: S Sara: S is for Sara. That's me. S also stands for shapes. Bruce: T Ben and Stuart: T Tom: Tiger tom. Here I am. I start with T. Bruce: U Ben and Stuart: U Richard: Upside down! That's a word that starts with U. Loud Band: V Victor: Victor, the orange block starts with V. Loud Band: W Walter: Walter with blue glasses. Loud band: X Bruce: X-ray and xylaphone. Loud band: Y. Zorro: Yellow! Loud band: Z! Zorro: Z is for Zorro! (Chorus) Andrew: A Bigfoot Blake: B Simon Cat: C Mutty: D Eric: E Frank: F George: G! Harry: H Sid holding ice cream: I Douglas: J Kyle: K Lester: L Matt: M Cameron holding numbers: N Pete octopus: O Phil: P Fred: Q Richie: R Sara Holding Shapes: S Tom: T Richard (Upside down): U Victor: V Walter: W Bruce: X Zorro: Y, and Z! (Chorus twice) Bruce: Those were our ABCs. Did you have fun? Ben and Stuart: So did we! Bruce: A to Z. They're 26 letters. I hope we can sing this song againg real soon! Bruce says big block singsong. Category:Transcripts